EunHae Couple ? OH MY GOSH !
by Agavia Amalathea
Summary: summary : ngga tau, ff absurd, comedy kalau lagi beruntung ? . bukan yaoi yaa


Tittle : EunHae Couple ? OH MY GOSH !

Cast : EunHyuk, Donghae, all suju's member

Genre : absurd, comedi ( mungkin )

Rating : G

Length : oneshot (?)

Disclaimer : eunhyuk milik donghae, donghae milik eunhyuk, dan EunHae milik kita bersama.

Warning : ff non romance, ff gagal dan ngga ada ujung pangkalnya (?). ga lucu sama sekali -_-

**Untuk ELF, EunHae couple bukanlah kata asing di telinga mereka. ELF sangat mengenal dan mengetahui apa itu EunHae Couple. Yup, Eunhyuk dan Donghae couple. Couple yang sangat naik daun namanya ketika diketahui bahwa mereka sangatlah cocok satu dan yang lainnya. Diluar sana memang mereka dikenal sebagai couple yang cocok atau romantis. Tapi jika pada faktanya tidak seperti itu? bagaimana jika faktanya sangat melenceng dari kenyataan yang dunia ketahui? Mari kita simak ceritanya. Teng … teng … teng …**

" YAK ! DASAR IKAN ! kenapa kau suka sekali mencuri susu strawberryku hah !?" teriak eunhyuk ketika mengetahui susu kesukaannya telah hilang tak berbekas.

.

.

" kenapa kau bawa – bawa nama ikan? Kau menuduhku mengambil susu konyolmu itu hah?" teriak donghae tak terima atas tuduhan tak elit itu. oh come on guys, seorang Lee Donghae yang kaku terhadap yeoja mencuri susu strawberry milik musuh bebuyutannya? Tak elit sekali kan?

.

.

" kau saja yang meresa ! aku kan tak menyebut namamu? Aku hanya menyebut ikan? Kau malah merasa? Memangnya namamu ikan hah? Tsk. Konyol sekali hidupmu Dong ! dasar ikan DongDong !" ejek eunhyuk percaya diri diselingi senyuman yadong yang sangat mempesona.

.

.

" benar saja aku merasa, bagaimana tak merasa jika diluar sana fans menyebutku fishy yang tampan dan menpesona. jelas aku merasa bahwa kau menuduhku mengambil susu racun milikmu itu ! DASAR MONYET RACUN !" ucap donghae tak terima dan sedikit penjelasan yang juga sedikit tak masuk akal.

.

.

" APA? Kau pikir aku peduli hah dengan sebutan gilamu itu? ntah kau disebut fishy, paus, hiu, putra duyung, atau apapun itu namanya? lalu, seorang Eunhyuk si Dancing Machine harus bilang 'WOW' gitu? !" ucap Eunhyuk dengan sangat berlebihan. Ya Tuhan …

.

.

" STOP ! kau bilang apa? Paus? Hiu? PUTRA DUYUNG? Mana ada cerita seperti itu? lalu kau yang menjadi purti duyung ? Tsk. Tak sadarkah bahwa kau tak lebih cantik dari ahjumma-ahjumma tukang bersih-bersih disini?" timpal Donghae sekenanya.

.

.

" DONGHAE ! EUNHYUK ! BERHENTI KALIAN ! BISANYA CUMA RIBUT SAJA !" teriak sang leader yang gagah nan perkasa.

.

.

" DIAM KAU HYUNG ! URUS SAJA MUKA MUDAMU ITU YANG TAK COCOK SAMA SEKALI DENGAN UMUR TUAMU ITU !" teriak EunHae berbarengan. Setelah sadar atas ucapan mereka yang bersamaan, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wajah mereka semakin memerah akibat menahan amarah yang membuncah di dalam dada bidang mereka.

.

.

Sedangkan Lee Teuk hanya bisa terdiam, teringat akan takdir yang terkadang membanggakan, namun terkadang juga menyakitkan. Umur dan penampilan yang berbeda dari kenyataan yang seharusnya? Membuat Lee Teuk pusing saja.

.

.

" apa salahku jika wajahku seperti ini HUH? Kalian tak terima? Mau kalian apa? Apa kalian akan melaporkan aku ke polisi dengan tuduhan seorang leader super junior telah _menyogok_ Tuhan untuk tetap membuat wajahnya tampak muda dan tanpa kerutan di wajahnya. BEGITU?" emosi leeteuk tak terkendali lagi, dia sangat marah. Banyangan tanduk setan telah tertancap jelas di atas kepalanya.

.

.

" se …. Se…. setaaaaannnnnn ….. kabuuuurrrrrrr !" teriak –lagi- EunHae couple bersamaan. Tanpa disadari bahwa mereka berlari berbarengan dengan jemari yang terkait mesra. Mereka berlari jauh sekali, nyali mereka terlalu ciut untuk menghadapi seorang Lee Teuk yang gagah nan perkasa.

.

.

Layaknya di sinetron-sinetron Indonesia, ketika mereka menyadari bahwa jemari mereka terkait. Dengan cepat-cepat mereka melepaskannya dengan kasar kemudian menunjukkan _tampan bête-bete-ah _mereka.

.

.

" dasar monyet tak tahu diri ! kenapa kau menyentuh aku? Kau pikir aku namja murahan?" tanya Donghae sewot.

.

.

" siapa yang menyentuhmu? Enak saja kau panggil aku monyet ! kalau aku monyet? Kau apa? POHON PISANG?" teriak Eunhyuk. Sebenanrya Eunhyuk lelah harus berteriak-teriak seperti itu, hanya saja Eunhyuk harus melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang artis papan atas (?).

.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah seorang namja tampan jangkung dan tentunya kaya raya yang sangat mempesona secara lahir maupun batin mendekati Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Donghnae tahu apa yang akan segera terjadi, mereka saling melirik satu dan yang lain dan mengelus-elus dada bidang mereka.

.

.

" hana .. dul .. set .." ucap EunHae berbarengan. Setelah itu mereka langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat yang mungkin saja akan membuat telinga mereka bercucuran darah dan nanah. Tidak tidak, author hanya berlebihan saja mengunggkapkannya.

.

.

Siwon yang tadinya hendak memberi ampao (?) untuk EunHae couple harus membatalkan niat baiknya itu. poor siwon ^^

Saat ini seluruh anggota super junior sedang melaksanakan acara malam mereka dengan senang, di meja penuh dengan makanan yang mengugah selera setiap yang melihatnya. Ntah ini memang sebuah kesengejaan atau hanya rekayasa belaka, kemudian Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum gusi merahnya.

.

.

" wookie~ah, kenapa dari semua masakan yang kau masak malam ini tak ada menu IKAN ?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan menekankan kata IKAN, tak tahu untuk apa.

.

.

" itu hyung, aku tadi mencari-cari ikan di pasar (?). tapi aku tidak menemukan. Kata penjualnya _sih_, ikan sekarang pada sulit untuk di tangkap. Kata penjualnya juga, kenapa kita tidak menternakkan ikan sendiri saja?" ucap Ryeowook penuh dengan kejujuran yang memilukan hati salah satu member Super Junior.

.

.

Semua member yang tadinya serius dengan makanan mereka, kini tengah memasang telinga mereka untuk mendengar cerita pengantar tidur (?) dari Kim Ryeowook yang manis. Sungguh berbakat kau Kim Ryeowook!

.

.

" lanjutannya?" tanya Shindong penasaran.

.

.

" benar saja ikannya sulit di tangkap, kalian tahu ikannya dimana. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya aku tahu ikan itu bersembunyi dimana. Hanya saja aku tak enak jika mengatakannya disini. Wookie~ah, sabar saja ya. Nanti kau pasti akan mendapat ikan lagi, ikan itu akan datang sendiri kepadamu. Tenang saja, percaya pada Lee Hyukjae yang sekseeeh." Sindir Eunhyuk mati-matian kepada Donghae, hanya saja Donghae terlalu konsentrasi terhadap makanannya saat ini.

.

.

" dan untuk memelihara ikan ! TIDAAAAAAK ! aku orang pertama yang akan menolak usulan itu. Ikan itu sangat merepotkan ! Punya ikan satu saja sudah membuat kulitku berkerut. Apalagi lebih ! bisa-bisa kerutan di wajahku akan semakin Nampak. Tak akan aku biarkan itu ! jika kalian berani memelihara ikan LAGI, langkahi dulu ketampanan Lee Hyukjae !" ucap Eunhyuk dengan sok dramanya yang sangat berlebihan.

.

.

" IKAN? LAGI? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sangat _lemot._

_._

_._

" kau tak tahu Kyuhyun~ah?" tanya Eunhyuk dan diangguki oleh Kyuhyun seorang diri. Sedangkan semua member yang sudah mengetahui maksud Euhnyuk hanya bisa _merem-melek _mengananggapinya. Bukannya semua member tak bisa menghentikan gempuran Eunhyuk untuk Donghae, hanya saja semua member saat ini penasaran sekali bagaimana reaksi Donghae. Lumayan, hiburan gratis yang mengasyikkan !

.

.

" kyuhyun~ah, ternyata kau tak sepintar yang aku pikirkan ! ikan? Iya, ikan. Super junior memiliki ikan yang begitu besar dan menyebalkan ! ikan itu aneh sekali, mana ada ikan yang suka mencuri susu strawberry milikku?" Eunhyuk semakin menggila.

.

.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mencerna ucapan Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung berdiri dan melotot kearah Eunhyuk. Itu membuat mata kecilnya seakan-akan loncat dari habitatnya.

.

.

" PUAS KAU MENYINDIR AKU HAH? KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMA IKAN DI KEHIDUPANMU? APA KAU SEBEGITU TERGILA-GILA AKAN IKAN ITU? KAU MONYET BERGUSI MERAH YANG KONYOL LEE HYUKJAE !" marah Donghae tak elekkan lagi.

.

.

Semua member super junior akhirnya bisa tersenyum, momen-momen yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka akhirnya terjadi juga. Karena Lee Teuk sekarang tak ada di dorm, jadi semua member super junior bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa takut amarah Lee Teuk.

.

.

" yak ! kenapa kau malah berteriak pada aku ? aku ulangi, aku kan tidak menyebut namamu. Kenapa lagi-lagi kau merasa tersindir sih. Hahahaha …" tawa Eunhyuk kerasukan setan.

.

.

Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Oke oke, mari kita hitung .. hana, dul, set ..

HUWEEEEEEEEEE …. HUWAAAAAAAAAA …

"APPAAAA, UMMAAAA, AHJUSSI, AHJUMMA, HYUNG, DONGSAENG … TOLONG AKUUUUU… Aku sakiittt, aku terluka sangat dalamm, kenapa monyet itu selalu menyakiti aku dengan berlebihan.. aku sakiittt, aku menangiissssss sekarang .. ottokhae ? Tuhan, Eunhyuk monyet culun itu berikanlah dosa yang tak terampunkan. Dia jahat sekali denganku, aku kan baik. Kenapa dia selalu seperti monyet lampir yang menyiksa bawang putih yang tak berdaya dan tahu arah jalan pulang lalu tersesaat… huwaaaaaaaa" cerocos donghae di sela-sela tangisannya yang benar-benar memilukan.

.

.

Semua member super junior termasuk Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo melihat kehebatan Donghae karena kemampuan 'curhatan dalam tangisan' yang sangat memilukan itu sangat hebat. Ya Tuhan … semuanya sudah menjadi sinting sekarang.

.

.

Tangisan Donghae semakin kencang dan cerocosannya juga semakin lancar diucapkannya. Lalu semua member serempak ….

.

.

" CUP CUP CUP … ANAK IKAN TIDAK BOLEH MENANGIS, NANTI KALAU MENANGIS BUKAN ANAK IKAN LAGI DOONGG .." ucap konyol semua member.

.

.

" DIAM KALIAN ! AKU TAK SUDI MENDENGAR SUARA KALIAN ! CISSS .." teriak donghae di depan semua member kemudian berlari keluar dorm bak di drama-drama romantic.

.

.

**Ya begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi antara EunHae Couple itu. mereka tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan taring dan saling beradu satu sama lain. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka semua saling menyayangi, hanya saja si EunHae Couple itu masih saja tidak bisa diatur untuk saling menyanyagi dari dalam hati. Hahaha …**

**.**

**.**

**Kalian, ingin tahu bagaimana selanjutnya antara EunHae couple? Atau malah penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di couple lainnya di super junior ? atau malah tidak ingin tahu semuanya? Biarkanlah, komentar yang menjawabnya.**

END ..


End file.
